Spring Fever
by XxNarutoFanGurlxX
Summary: He had the all-rare 'Spring Fever', and she intended to make him feel better.


_**A/N:**_ I lack one-shots. Enough said, bwahaha.

Summary: He had the all-rare 'Spring Fever', and she intended to make him feel better.

* * *

**_Spring Fever_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_One-Shot_**

* * *

Kakashi sat cross legged on his king-sized bed and pulled out his favorite romance novel, Make-Out Tactics. It was the only thing that kept him busy when he had time to kill. Well, that and feeding his dog nin crew were the only things he ever did, besides training and completing missions.

The sunlight suddenly shifted and blinded his eyes. He glanced at the open window and found a bright, sunny day sitting outside. He knew, he just knew, that it was waiting for him. It was waiting for him to go outside and enjoy the wonderful day.

Many assumed that he loved this season Spring. They all thought that it was one of the few things that he enjoyed, but they were all wrong. He hated Spring.

He hated it so very much.

Sure, he had to admit, the weather was always nice and breezy during Spring, but the loud screaming of children and the terrible scent of budding flowers disgusted him. Those immature, ignorant children always chased him around in hopes of learning more about his legendary tales during Spring time since they never had anything better to do. That horrible stench of budding flowers gave him severe headaches, and not to mention all of those bees.

He despised bees with all his heart. He didn't have a reason why, and he was sure that he didn't need one. He just did not find those insects appealing.

He squinted when the blinding sunlight crossed his eyes once more.

Oh, and that. He hated it when the sunlight blinded him. He could call himself a vampire for that.

Preferably, he liked Summer better. Kids played elsewhere, the weather would always be warm, and insects were not common during this season.

"Thank goodness, I finally found you."

The silver-haired jonin looked over his shoulder and found his former pink-haired student squatting on the windowsill. She was wearing her normal ninja attire, but over the past few years her medical ninjustsu improved greatly, so she dropped the medical pouch waistband. In his opinion, she no longer needed it, for she was skilled enough to heal without using anymore herbs and medication.

"And why were you looking for me, Sakura-chan?" he asked curiously, averting his attention back to his little book.

"Well, it's a nice and sunny day," she began as she stepped into his bedroom, "and I thought that you would like to come join Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and I for a small Team Seven picnic."

"I think I'll pass."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously not even going to consider going?"

"Nope."

"Come on. It's going to be fun."

"No thanks, I'm fine right here."

"We're having the picnic in the meadow beside the river near our old Team Seven training field."

"I hate flowers."

She frowned, crossed her arms momentarily, then pointed at the little flower sitting nearby the windowsill she entered from. "What about that? If you hate flowers so much, then why do you still have Mr. Ukki after all these years? It even seems like you're taking great care of him!"

Kakashi gazed at the precious flower in the mentioned spot. "Mr. Ukki is different than the other flowers."

"What's the difference between Mr. Ukki and the others?" she harrumphed.

"…You guys gave Mr. Ukki to me as a birthday present, remember? That's what makes him so special."

"But he's no different than the other flowers!"

His eyes cringed in his usual happy-go-go way. "Yes, yes he is."

She pursed her lips into a pout and tried thinking of another good reason. "Hum, we are going to eat Dango sticks."

"You know I hate sweets," he retorted as he turned a page in his novel.

"I made my homemade Onigiri rice balls and your favorite: broiled saury."

"My, my Sakura-chan. That sounds nice."

"So you'll go?"

He smiled beneath his mask as he gazed at her, "Nope."

Sakura clenched her fists and rolled her eyes. "We plan on swimming afterward."

"I don't like swimming."

"For whatever reason? I thought you love swimming!"

Kakashi pointed at the mask on his face. "I like swimming _alone_, but with other people…I don't think so. I'd rather keep my face to myself, thank you very much."

She ran her fingers through her silky, pink hair in frustration. "You're never going to show us your face, huh?"

"Not now, not ever."

She sighed in exasperation and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. When she finished thinking deeply, her attention returned to the famous Copy Ninja.

"Can you please tag along?" she pleaded with soft, puppy dog eyes.

"Puppy-eyes won't work on me, Sakura-chan," he whistled gleefully as he turned another page in his book.

"Please? We're going to have a lot of fun!"

"I'm allergic to fun."

"…Then your life must be boring as hell."

"I prefer my life to be that way."

"That's bullshit."

Kakashi, cringing his eyes once again, reached up and tapped the top of her nose with the tip of his index finger. "My, my Sakura-chan. Cursing isn't very good for the soul, my dear."

"Well your 'dear' will whoop your ass if you do that to me again," growled Sakura, lowering his hand from her face.

"I don't think that will happen. I'm much more skilled than you," he teased with a chuckle.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Why won't you just come to the picnic?"

"Um…I'm sick?"

"You seem fine to me, Kakashi."

"…Achoo."

Sakura's brows bunched as she towered over him, watching him as he closed his so-called romance novel. "That wasn't a very convincing sneeze, Kakashi. I'm pretty sure you aren't sick."

He shrugged bluntly as he gazed up at her. "Ever heard of spring fever?"

She glared at him with her darkening emerald eyes. "Yeah. Why?"

"I have spring fever."

"Do you not understand what spring fever is?" she sighed out of frustration. "It doesn't relate to sickness at all. It's just a figure of speech. It expresses the happy mood of a person and usually signifies the adaption of a person during Spring."

"Well in my book, it means that you _despise_ Spring with all your heart," he countered stubbornly, mismatched eyes flickering at her flushed face.

"You hate Spring?" she gawked, surprised by his sudden statement.

"Will all my heart," he added silently.

Sakura paced back in forth in front of him, her short pink hair bouncing behind her neck. "That doesn't make sense at all! Why would you hate Spring? It's one of the most lovely seasons in this whole entire year! I find Spring time pleasing, for your information."

"Well I don't," he said nonchalantly, allowing his legs to hang of the edge of the mattress.

"B-But why?" she whined childishly.

"I don't like the scent of budding flowers, the buzzing of those wretched bees, the uproars of ignorant children, and the blinding sunlight this damn sun beams down upon us," he explained calmly, placing his gloved hands on his lap.

"You're the oddest of the odd, Hatake Kakashi."

"Thank you. I enjoy being a shady, mysterious man."

"Well I don't like it when you try to avoid fun activities," murmured Sakura. "Loosen up a little, Kakashi. It's not like it's going to kill you."

"I prefer hiding in my shell, Sakura-chan," he muttered selflessly.

Sakura paused momentarily, then proposed, "If you agree go to the picnic, I'll do one thing you request me to do today."

Her compromise caught his undivided attention. The tension in the atmosphere suddenly shifted and she felt absolutely uncomfortable standing in front of him.

Eyeing her seductively, he whispered huskily, "Anything?"

"Anything," she said silently. "Like…washing your dishes or doing your laundry…I'll do anything! Just promise me you'll go to the picnic—"

"Kiss me."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted. "E-Excuse me?"

"I said kiss me," he repeated, rising from his seat.

"B-But…why?" she gulped as he stepped closer to her, his mismatched eyes hungry for passion.

"Well, I haven't had female attention for a while and you did say _anything_," he mumbled, stepping closer.

"Y-You pervert!" she yelped as she swung at his head.

To her misfortune, he ducked and she missed completely, giving him a chance to attack her.

Sakura didn't know when or how he had gotten his mask off so quickly. His bare, soft lips smashed against hers immediately and she tried prying him off of her, but the more she resisted, the harder it became to stop him. Eventually, she eased into the pleasure he was bringing her and responded back with another kiss.

After a minute of being kissed into oblivion, their faces parted. Her forehead fell to his chest and she held onto his sleeveless top, panting terribly. The kunoichi felt his hand drift from her shoulder to her hand, then he let go.

"Y-You fucking pervert," she breathed, closing her eyelids. "First you were acting stubborn, and then you suddenly attack me like a dog. You fucking bastard."

He chuckled softly, "You did say _anything_, and I only wanted to have a little fun."

"I thought you said you didn't like having fun," she grumbled.

"I changed my mind."

"Well you could have saved the fun for some other lucky woman."

"Nah, I find you more attractive," he laughed silently.

Sakura regained her calm composure and looked up at him with rosy cheeks. He watched her intently as she observed his facial features with much interest.

"What happened to not showing your face to anyone?" she wondered curiously.

Kakashi stepped back, pulling his mask back up to the bridge of his nose, and strode over to his wardrobe. As he found the rest of his jonin attire and slipped into it, he stated, "Well I know I can trust you with a secret."

Sakura looked down at her feet and nodded. "I suppose so…"

A few moments passed and she heard him say, "So what are you waiting for?"

The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at the windowsill and found him squatting on it, waiting patiently for her to come.

"Aren't we heading to the old training field for a picnic?" he continued with a smile, his single eye cringing.

"O-Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, stepping onto the windowsill with him.

As the two Hidden Leaf ninja leaped from roof to roof, they swore to each other that they will never speak of their little kiss to anyone, no matter how much they plead and beg.

* * *

**_Reviews are Appreciated_**


End file.
